


I Pray for Light

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: “When I finally reach heaven,” Hakyeon’s father said, “I will send the angel of music to you. And he will play you music everyday, so you never feel alone.” Hakyeon sniffled once more, subtly rubbing the tears out of his eyes.OrI really wanted to mix Phantom of the Opera and Vixx and @Pinktwinkleo on tumblr finally tipped the scale.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the city that night. The street was dimly lit by the streetlamps that lined it, but most of the lamps had died since the city didn’t care much for its citizens. And why would anyone care for the little city? The air was so filled with soot from mining that the snow that fell to the ground was grey. The entire city seemed to suffer from that fate as well. Even on the sunniest of days there seemed to be a grey tint to all of the buildings and streets. Of course, the people didn’t care too much about the color of the town, since they were too busy focusing on making enough money to be able to survive. In a little inn on the street there was a man. The man looked sickly, lying in his bed with sweat lining his brow. Every breath he took was deep and wheezy. The maid that was taking care of him feared that every breath would be his last. The man turned to her, looking up with unfocused eyes. “Madame, would you be so kind as to bring my child to me?” He said, a few wet coughs escaping his lungs when he finished the statement. The maid bowed slightly and went off to find the child.

The maid came back quickly, her warm hand placed on the small of the child’s back. Her other hand rested on his shoulder. The child seemed to light up, before he remembered what his father was going through. At the young age of 16, he was going to lose his father. Everyone had told him to remain hopeful, but why should he? His mother had suffered the same fate when he was six, and with her death he had learned that hope was for the foolish. Still, he had hoped his father would have lasted a bit longer, seeing as his father was the only companion he had in this world. The young man slowly walked up to the bed, sitting by his father’s side. He quickly changed the towel that rested on his father’s forehead. When the task was done his father weakly grasped his hand. “Look at you. Even in my last moments you fret over me. My precious Hakyeonie.” He said as he reached up to run his fingers through his son’s hair, perhaps for the last time. Hakyeon smiled softly, tears welling in his eyes. “You think I would send you to heaven without making sure you look good for mother? You think so little of me papa.” Hakyeon stroked his thumb over his father’s knuckles, feeling how they had already started to grow cold with death’s icy touch. His father coughed once more. “Thank you for making sure your mother would find me presentable.” He said with a chuckle. Hakyeon sniffled a few times to keep his tears at bay. “I wish you didn’t have to leave me. I’ll feel dreadfully alone without you.” Hakyeon swallowed thickly. “Who will play the violin when I have night terrors? Who will sing with me when the silence becomes too hard to bear.” Hakyeon’s father made cooing noises, his grasp on his son’s hand tightening slightly.

“When I finally reach heaven,” Hakyeon’s father said, “I will send the angel of music to you. And he will play you music everyday, so you never feel alone.” Hakyeon sniffled once more, subtly rubbing the tears out of his eyes. “Promise me something?” Hakyeon nodded. “Anything.” Hakyeon’s father let go of his son’s hand. “A young man by the name of Junmyeon will be visiting tonight. His father is the ballet master in Paris. Go with him.” Hakyeon’s father took off the locket he was wearing around his neck. He pressed the necklace into Hakyeon’s palm. “Go and make your mother and I proud.” He said with a smile. Hakyeon put on the locket before he grabbed his father’s hand once more. “I promise papa.” Hakyeon’s father beamed. “Sing for me one last time?” And so Hakyeon sang. He knew it wasn’t the best performance he could have given. His voice was shaky and once or twice a sob rang out in the small room. But his father beamed. The grasp on his hand grew weaker and weaker. His body grew colder and colder. Finally, after what felt like an eternity for Hakyeon, his father closed his eyes and took one last heaving breath. And just like that, Hakyeon had lost his light. Hakyeon couldn’t hold his sobs back any longer. They were loud wails that felt like they were being ripped out of his body. He felt like a child again, but he knew this time there would be no one there to comfort him and dry his tears. 

The maid of the inn they were lodging in stood at the doorway, not quite knowing how to console the weeping teen. When she heard the boy’s sobs turn into shallow gasps her heart ached, and she knew she could no longer just stand idly by. She approached him, and laid a gentle hand on his back. Hakyeon felt the small hand on the center of his spine, and the touch was enough to tether him back to reality. He took a few deep breaths and lifted the hand of his father that was still in his grasp, kissing it lightly as a last goodbye. He slowly took the covers of the bed and drew it over his father’s face. “I will be the best performer this world has seen. I promise you papa.” With that statement he collected himself, turning to the maid. “Did he leave any instruction to you?” The maid nodded. “I am to contact the morgue so they may bury him in the plot he purchased a month back.” Hakyeon nodded. “I assume he had you pack a bag for me?” The maid nodded. “He wanted to make sure you had as much time with him as possible.” Hakyeon smiled. “The old fool, he always could read my thoughts. Do you know the hour that Junmyeon is supposed to be here?” “Any minute now.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door in the foyer. “I would suppose that’s him.” Hakyeon stood, taking one last look at the body of his father before turning back to the maid. “I’ll be off then.” 

It had been twelve years since he arrived at the theater Junmyeon’s father worked at. Hakyeon had struggled the first few months. Junmyeon’s father had taken him under his wing as a favor to his father, but his father had greatly overhyped his singing abilities. It was Hakyeon’s dream to be the lead of an opera. After his father’s death, however, Hakyeon refused to sing a note. It took several years before he finally sang for the theater manager. But because he had not sung for so long his voice had transformed. Instead of the honeyed voice he once had, it shifted into a pitchy mess. Most of the other singers said he sounded like a rusty door hinge. He knew the performers were only teasing, but the comments still twisted his heart painfully. He had resigned himself to just be a dancer, and nothing more. It was something he excelled at, and he figured he could still make his parents proud by being the best ballet dancer he could be. However, his dream of being a singer never quite left him. One night Hakyeon couldn’t sleep, and so he wandered around the theater like he always did when his nights were restless. He passed the chapel, a room hardly anyone in the theater visited. Hakyeon wouldn’t say he was overly religious, but he did believe in a heaven that he knew his parents had gone to. Hakyeon decided to go and light a candle for them. He slowly walked into the room, careful to not accidentally blow out the candle that lit his way. He set the candle stick on the ground and slowly lit a candle for his mother and father. He let out a deep sigh.

“I’m here.” Hakyeon said to no one. “I did like you said. I’ve been training so hard to make you proud.” Hakyeon sniffled a bit. “Are you proud of me? Am I doing good? You said you would send me the angel of music, but everything has been so silent. Does that mean you haven’t reached heaven yet?” No one answered him, and he let out a sigh. Hakyeon knew he could no longer sing, but singing brought back good memories. The chapel was secluded from the rest of the theater so no one could hear him. He started to sing to himself. The notes were rusty, and he gave up in the middle of the song, bursting into tears from frustration. He wished he could sing like he used to. Suddenly the room grew cold, and a gust of wind put out the candles that lit the room. Quiet footsteps could be heard entering the room Hakyeon was in. Hakyeon didn’t stop crying though, but he did cover his face with his hands. “Why do you cry?” A soft voice questioned. The voice was almost a whisper, but it was soothing nonetheless. Hakyeon sniffled and wiped at his face. “I’m sorry, sir. But I wish to be alone." He turned to address the other man, but he was greeted with nothing, the room was empty. “Hello? Sir?” Hakyeon questioned as he looked around the room once more. “I’m here.” The voice whispered again. Hakyeon swiveled his head toward the sound of the voice. “Who are you?” He said, his voice becoming frantic. “Do you not recognize your angel?” The voice said. “Angel?” Hakyeon said, letting his guard down slightly. “Yes, child, your angel. Your father sent me to you.” Hakyeon was astounded. “The angel of music?” The voice hummed in affirmation. “Correct. I’ve been looking over you for a while now. Your voice is very good.” Hakyeon scoffed. “How could you say you watched over me and call my voice good? My voice has become the laughing stock of the theater.” The voice tsked. “Your voice is good. You just need some tutelage.” 

A panel of the wall in the chapel opened. “Let me in, and I can make your voice one that your father will be able to hear in heaven.” Hakyeon slowly stood and walked toward the panel. He grasped tightly onto the locket his father had given him all those years ago. The angel promised him that his father would be proud, and Hakyeon had decided that even if he had to walk through hell he would please his father. The closer he stepped to the panel the stranger Hakyeon felt. He felt like his mind wasn’t his own. Suddenly, music flooded his mind. He heard singing, and violins. His eyes widened. There was a whisper in the very back of his mind that rang as the panel to the chapel closed. 

**“Come to me angel of music.”**


	2. Chapter 2

Hakyeon stretched his muscles diligently as he warmed up for rehearsals. It had been six months since he had started working with the angel of music, and he could safely say that his voice had improved. However, the angel told him to keep out of the spotlight until the time was right. When that time was he would never know, but he trusted his angel. Next to him, Junmyeon’s daughter, Mina, was also warming up. Or at least Junmyeon treated her like she was his daughter. The poor thing was wandering around in the snow during the winter time, and Hakyeon was sure she would have frozen to death if Junmyeon had not found her. It turned out she was skilled in dancing, and Junmyeon was quick to take her under his wing when he learned of this. Junmyeon’s life had changed drastically on that day. Firstly, his father had retired and Junmyeon took his place. And secondly, Mina had quite literally stumbled into his life. All of the responsibility suddenly being thrust on him had benefited him in the long run. He was a strict ballet instructor, but when practice was over and the curtains fell he acted more like their father. Hakyeon was snapped out of his thoughts when a door slammed open. 

Hakyeon turned to the door that slammed and was met with the sight of the theater's diva. Lee Jaehwan had spent many seasons in the lead roles of their productions. And why wouldn’t he? He was extremely talented at what he did. His voice was big and powerful, much like his personality. Hakyeon wouldn’t say Jaehwan was unkind, but he certainly fit the title of diva. His words could be biting if someone were to step out of favor with him. He recalls when Jaehwan had nearly bit his head off for bumping into him. To be fair to himself, though, Jaehwan was in the wrong place. Jaehwan had shrieked in indignation when he said as much. From that experience Hakyeon had just learned to keep his mouth shut. Behind Jaehwan was his partner in crime Kim Seokjin. Seokjin had also starred in the leading roles for many seasons. His handsome features certainly helped him get the roles, but his talent was not one to be downgraded either. Both of the stars were charismatic and full of energy, which made them the power couple of the theater. They walked by Hakyeon, greeting him with a small tilt of their heads. Hakyeon greeted them back before going back to his stretches. Soon rehearsals started.

They had just run through the whole show. Everyone was breathing heavily, since Hannibal was one of their more challenging shows. Seokjin, who was playing Hannibal, was struggling to get his sword out of its sheath. “I’m telling you it refuses to budge. How am I supposed to look heroic on stage if my sword gets stuck like this?” He asked, the prop master taking the sword so he could see what the problem was. The maestro sighed. “I can assure you that it will be ready for the show.” Just then the manager of the theater walked in, with two men trailing behind him. “Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?” No one paid any mind to the old man. He tried to get their attention once more but was ignored once again. The manager turned to Junmyeon who struck his cane to the floor. Everyone went silent and turned to the manager. “Thank you Junmyeon. Ladies and gentlemen, I know there have been rumors that I am going to retire. I would like to announce that those rumors are true.” There was a gasp that went through the crowd. “I am leaving the theater in the care of the gentlemen behind me.” He directed their attention to the two men. “I would like to introduce you all to the new managers, Kim Wonshik and Lee Hongbin.” Both of the men bowed slightly at the now applauding crowd of performers. Jaehwan took a few steps forward. The manager directed the men’s attention to him. “Gentlemen, this is our soprano Lee Jaehwan. He’s been with us for many seasons now.” Wonshik took a few steps forward and grasped Jaehwan’s hand in greeting. “Of course, I’ve seen all of your work. I’m sure you will excel in this role as well.” Jaehwan smiles widely at the compliment. “Thank you for your kind words.” Hongbin speaks up then. “I heard in this play there is a wonderful aria. Would you be able to perform it now? Wonshik has been dying to hear it.” Wonshik flushes, but Jaehwan nods. “If my managers command.” He said as he turned to the maestro. The maestro walks to the piano. “Would two bars be sufficient?” He asks as he opens the sheet music. “It should be.” Jaehwan says as he is handed a piece of fabric that acts as a prop to the aria. 

Jaehwan performed powerfully, as he always did. His voice boomed confidently through the theater. His notes were clear and long. However, in the middle of the song one of the backdrops suddenly crashed to the ground, almost hitting the singer. There was chaos on the stage and Mina looked up to the flies to see what had happened. She shrieked when she saw a figure running on the platform. "It’s the phantom!” She cried, pointing up to the rafters. The new managers soothed the crowd. “Please, everyone remain calm!” Wonshik shouted over the screams. Once the crowd was silent once more the old manager turned to the rafters. “Joseph! What the hell do you think you’re doing up there?!?!?!?” Joseph, chief of the flies, looked down at the irate ex-manager. “Sir, it wasn’t me! I wasn’t anywhere near the flies. There isn’t anyone up here, and if there is it must be a ghost.” A shiver ran through the crowd. Hongbin sighed. “Enough of that nonsense.” He turned to Jaehwan, who was being comforted by Seokjin. “These things do happen.” Jaehwan suddenly looked angry. “‘These things do happen?’ That’s your response? You’ve been here all of five minutes, what the hell do you know?! Things like this have been happening for the past three years.” Jaehwan turns his attention to the ex-manager. “You didn’t do anything to stop it! And you two are just as bad as him. Yes, these things do happen. Well until these things stop happening this thing-” He said pointing to himself. “Doesn’t happen!” He turns and storms off, Seokjin at his heels. 

The ex-manager sighs. “Well I wish you two the best of luck. If you need me I’ll be in Frankfurt.” He left without another word. Wonshik let out a breath. “Well I’m sure Jaehwan will be back.” Junmyeon approaches the duo. “Do you really think so? He looked pretty frightened to me. I doubt he will want to come back any time soon.” Hongbin and Wonshik shook their heads. Junmyeon cleared his throat then. “I have a message for you from the Opera Ghost.” Hongbin let out a groan. “All of you are obsessed.” Junmyeon ignored the interruption. “He extends his welcome to the both of you. He only has two requests that he wishes to be fulfilled.” Wonshik rolled his eyes. “And those are?” “He asks that box five remain empty for his use. And he reminds you that his salary is due.” Hongbin tilts his head in confusion. “Salary? The ghost gets a salary?” Junmyeon nods. “The old manager managed to pay him twenty thousand francs a month.” Wonshik’s eyes widened. “Twenty thousand francs? What does a ghost need with twenty thousand francs a month?” Junmyeon shrugs. “That is none of my business. But I’m sure you could afford that. Or maybe you could afford more with the Han family as your new financial backer.” “I would have liked to make that announcement.” Hongbin said. There was a whisper in the crowd once again. “Well we won’t be able to afford anything if we have to cancel.” Wonshik turned to the maestro. “Is there an understudy for the role?” The maestro shakes his head. “We’ve never needed an understudy for Jaehwan. And I’m afraid no one can hit the notes like he did.” Suddenly Hakyeon feels his arm being tugged at.

Mina pulled Hakyeon into the sight of the new managers. “Hakyeon could sing it!” “A dancer?” Wonshik said skeptically. Hakyeon tried to silence her from saying anything else. Mina nodded. She grabbed Hakyeon’s hand before it could cover her mouth. “He’s been studying with a great teacher! I’ve heard him practicing at night.” Hongbin spoke up then. “And who is this teacher?” It was silent as everyone waited for Hakyeon’s answer. Hakyeon twisted his fingers a bit. “I don’t know his name.” He said, his head bowed. Wonshik groaned. “Let him sing for you.” Junmyeon said as he walked towards Hakyeon. “He’s been well taught.” Hongbin sighed. “Very well then. Show us what you can do.” The maestro started the music. Hakyeon took a deep breath. His voice came out quiet and shy, and he would have bolted off the stage if Junmyeon hadn’t stabbed the floor with his cane to make him stay. “This isn’t helping my nerves.” Hongbin whispered to Wonshik. Before Wonshik could say his response, Hakyeon started to project his voice more. His voice was like honey. It sounded like the heavens had opened up and blessed him with their music. At the end of the song he turned to his managers. They looked at him in shock. “Does that mean I get to sing?” 

Han Sanghyuk arrived to the theater dressed in his best clothes. His family was putting money into the theater and they sent him to watch their production of Hannibal. He yawned as he walked toward the theater. He hated things like this. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the music. But he hated being forced into seeing the operas just because his family had an image to uphold. Honestly, he wished he could go back to the days when he stayed in the little seaside cabin that his family owned. But those days were long gone, and now here he stood. Sanghyuk let out a breath.  _ “The faster we go in the faster we come out.” _ He thought to himself. He sat in box three with the new managers of the theater. The music was decent, just entertaining enough to keep his attention. But then he walked on stage. The man was dressed like a prince, but he almost looked ethereal in the spotlight. Sanghyuk swore the man was glowing. The man look very familiar to Sanghyuk for some reason. And then the beautiful man opened his mouth to sing. Sanghyuk had never heard a voice so sweet. Well he had, only from one person though. Sanghyuk did a double check to make sure his suspicions were correct. “Hakyeon?” He whispered to himself. Sanghyuk’s smile widened when he realized it was Hakyeon. When the song ended not only did he clap the loudest, but he immediately jumped up from his seat. “Brava! Brava!” He yelled. He sat back down when Hakyeon left the stage. 

**“Brava, my little Yeonie.”**


	3. Chapter 3

When Hakyeon walked to the back after the final number he was immediately swarmed by the ballerinas. They gushed over his voice and how well he did during the performance. Some poked him in the ribs, asking where he had been hiding such a beautiful voice. Eventually he managed to get away from the swarm of girls. Hakyeon wandered to the place he had first met his angel. The chapel was just as silent as it always was, and Hakyeon walked over to light a candle for his parents. He stared at the tiny flame, happy that he was making them proud of him. Suddenly he heard his angel speak. “Bravissimo my little one. You have done your parents proud.” The voice whispered. Hakyeon started to feel the tingle in his mind that he always got when his angel spoke. Before he could succumb to the sensation his focus was broken. “Hakyeon? Hakyeon are you here?” He turned his head when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming down the stairs to the chapel. The tingling sensation left him. Mina walked through the stone arch that led to the chapel. “So this is where you’ve been hiding? I never would have guessed anyone used this room.” She said as she scurried towards him, her tutu bouncing with every quick step. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him with all her might.

“You were perfect tonight.” Mina said when she released Hakyeon. “It’s funny. Only a few months ago you sounded no better than a dying animal.” She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. “Tell me. Who is this great teacher you’ve been seeing?” Hakyeon smiled at her. “I don’t think you’ll believe me if I told you.” Mina pouted. “Do you really think that lowly of me?” Hakyeon chuckled. “I guess there would be no harm in telling you then.” Hakyeon seated himself on the bench by the stained glass window in the little chapel. He patted the space next to him and Mina was quick to occupy the space. “When I was younger, my father passed away. But before he died he promised me that he would send me an angel. I guess he finally sent him to me.” Hakyeon said. Mina tilted her head in confusion. “An angel?” Hakyeon nodded. “He plays music for me every night before bed.” Mina nodded her head, looking less than convinced. “Okay, well I think we should get you to bed. You must be very tired after your performance.” She said as she stood up, extending her hand for him to take. “You don’t believe me.” He said as he took her hand. “I believe you have met a good tutor. And I believe you’re happy. Do I need to believe anything more?” Once Mina took Hakyeon’s hand she gasped. “Your hands are freezing.” She then looked at his face. “You don’t look too good. Your face has gone really pale.” She placed her palm on his forehead incase he had a fever. “You need to rest.”

Mina led Hakyeon back to his dressing room, fretting over him the entire time. He tried numerous times to reassure her that he was fine, but she would hear none of it. She yanked him through the crowd of people who tried to stop and congratulate him on his performance. Once they were in the safety of his dressing room she gave a quick apology before closing the door, telling the crowd that he needed to relax. “Now you get out of that costume and into something comfy, okay?” Hakyeon only nodded as he went behind the partition in his room to change. Suddenly there were three distinct knocks on the door, and Mina knew those knocks anywhere. She quickly scurried to the door, opening it wide enough to let Junmyeon into the room. “Mina? What are you doing here? The ballerinas are supposed to be practicing right now.” Mina groaned. “Right now? Haven’t we practiced enough?” Junmyeon raised his eyebrow. Mina gulped loudly. “Right. Off to practice I go.” She said as she hightailed it out of the room. Hakyeon laughed as he stepped out from behind the partition, dressed in nothing but a floor length silk robe over his long nightshirt. “They’re so scared of you, little do they know you would never be able to hurt more than a fly.” He said as he tied his robe closed. “Half of being respected is being feared.” Junmyeon said as he walked towards Hakyeon, who was now sitting in front of his vanity. He ran his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair. “I just came to let you know that He is very pleased with you.” He said as he handed Hakyeon a rose with a note attached to it. Junmyeon left, saying good night before he shut the door. Hakyeon opened the letter. “The cabin by the sea. A red scarf. Little Yeonie.” Hakyeon tilted his head in confusion. “Little Yeonie?”

Sanghyuk stood outside the door to Hakyeon’s dressing room. It had been hard getting away from the two new managers of the theater, but in the end he managed to do it. He wanted to meet Hakyeon alone. He waited until the crowd had cleared. Now he stood alone in front of the door that separated him from his first love. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Hakyeon had grown since the last time they met each other. Gone was the youthful 15 year old that Sanghyuk looked up to. In his place was a graceful man who stole the air from his lungs with his voice. Hakyeon was reading over his letter with a look of confusion on his face. Sanghyuk decided to make his presence known. “Little Yeonie, where is your red scarf?” Hakyeon jumped and whipped his head towards Sanghyuk. “I beg your pardon sir?” Sanghyuk decided to keep up the game. “Don’t tell me you lost it? I nearly drowned when I jumped into those freezing sea waters.” Hakyeon’s face lighted up in recognition. “And you jumped in because you went to get my scarf for me! Is it really you Sanghyuk?” Sanghyuk opened his arms wide. “Well I’m a far cry from the teen you once knew, but I can assure you it’s me.” Sanghyuk put his arms down, approaching Hakyeon until he stood in front of him. Sanghyuk then crouched to Hakyeon’s eye level. “Wow. My little Yeonie has gotten so old.” Hakyeon delivered a swift chop to Sanghyuk’s neck. “You are indeed the same Sanghyuk.” Sanghyuk chuckled before looking Hakyeon in the eyes. 

“Do you remember that time? Back when I used to sneak into your cabin and we would play in the attic.” Sanghyuk asked. Hakyeon smiled. “How could I forget? My father used to play his violin for us while we were up there.” Sanghyuk nodded. “And he would tell us dark stories of the north.” Hakyeon laughed, but soon his face fell. “It was the year before he died. I’ll never forget that time.” Sanghyuk placed his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder. “But he fulfilled his last promise to me.” Sanghyuk tilted his head. “He promised to send me the angel of music.” Sanghyuk smiled at the response. “Well the angel of music has certainly visited you. But now we go to supper.” Hakyeon shook his head. “Oh no. I can’t. The angel is very strict about things like this.” Sanghyuk chuckled. “I promise not to keep you out long. You get ready and I’ll get my hat. You have two minutes.” Sanghyuk said as he walked out the door. “Sanghyuk! Wait!” The door slammed closed. Hakyeon twisted his fingers as he whispered to himself. “Things have changed Sanghyuk.”

Suddenly all of the candles that kept the room lit went out. A chill blasted through the room. The voice that was usually soft and calming was booming and angry when he spoke. “Who does that boy think he is?! You worked so hard to get here, and then he comes in to steal the spotlight away.” Hakyeon’s voice quivered as he tried to sooth the loud voice. “Please, angel. I promise that wasn’t his intention. We were childhood friends, and we haven’t seen each other since he moved away. I promise he is nothing more than a friend. Will you please come in?” There was a sigh that rang throughout the room. “My little one, look in the mirror. I’ve been here the entire time.” Hakyeon quickly turned to the mirror behind him. Instead of his reflection he was met with a man. The man was tall, but not too much taller from Hakyeon himself. His body was lean, and his skin was almost as pale as the half mask he wore on his face. His middle parted hair was as dark as the night, and it was just long enough in the front to touch his nose. His hair was slightly curled at the edges. His dark, sharp eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. The dark suit he wore was covered by a cape, and he wore a wide brimmed hat. “Angel?” Hakyeon said, reaching for the mirror. “Come little one. We have work to do.” He said, the glass from the mirror sliding to the side. His angel reached out a hand for Hakyeon to take, and he gripped the large cold hand tightly. Hakyeon’s mind once again felt like it was not his own as music started to play in his head. The glass behind him slid closed and the angel started to lead him down a dimly lit hallway. 

Sanghyuk walked back into Hakyeon’s dressing room, humming a tune to himself. He was smiling wide at the thought of going out to dinner with his little Yeonie. “Are you ready?” He said as he finally looked up from the hat he was playing with. But the room was dark and empty. 

**“Hakyeon?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :*


	4. Chapter 4

The angel was gentle with Hakyeon as he led him down the dimly lit hallway, which turned into a set of stairs at the end. The angel held a lamp in his hand, his other arm wrapped snugly around Hakyeon’s waist, as he made sure Hakyeon could see every step he was taking. At the bottom of the stairs was a large boat, floating in the water. During the boat ride the two riders stayed silent. Hakyeon took in the scenery the boat ride gave. Most of the caverns the boat rode through had high arched ceilings. Chains were hung on random rafters in the cavern, most of them covered in thick cobwebs. The walls were stone, and the water his angel rowed them through was a murky green color. Hakyeon was curious of what might live in the waters, but he didn’t have the guts to ask. Hakyeon looked back at his angel. Hakyeon wondered what was under the mask he wore. Surely, if his masked side was as beautiful as his unmasked side, he had nothing to be ashamed of. But he kept that question to himself also, not wanting to make his angel upset in anyway. Soon they arrived at their destination. The cavern they had rode through led to a little cave area. There was a little dock to hook the boat to, and the section of dry land was decorated to look as homie as possible. 

The angel helped Hakyeon get off of the boat and onto dry land. Hakyeon turned around a few times, taking in the place his angel called home. There seemed to be two main rooms. One was the one they were standing in, and it was decorated to look like a study. It had a desk the had papers strewn all over it, papers filled with musical notes and lyrics. Behind the desk was a large organ. Throughout the room there were many lamps and candle sticks that kept the room lit. Hakyeon couldn’t see the other room in the cave, since it was cut off with a thick looking curtain. If he had to guess he would say that it was a bedroom, but that would be if he was assuming his angel slept. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the angel placed his hand on the small of Hakyeon’s back. He quickly turned his head, and he flushed when he saw how intensely his angel was staring at him. “Are you alright? I’ve been talking to you for the last few minutes.” Hakyeon’s flush deepened. “I’m afraid my mind was somewhere else. Forgive me.” The angel chuckled. “I wasn’t angry. I’m amused at how deep in thought my home has put you.” The angel stepped away, walking over to a coat hanger so he could hang his cape and hat. “Are you ready for your next lesson?” Hakyeon nods when the angel turns around to look at him. “Good. Now last time we covered how to keep your voice stable in your higher range. Let’s see how much higher you can go.”

Lessons with his angel seemed to follow the same routine. The angel would revise the older lessons with him, such as proper breathing techniques and ways to smoothly shift from his chest voice to his head voice. Then they would move on to the newer material. Tonight was no different. Well, other than the fact that the angel was physically in the room to teach him. Usually the angel would simply talk him through his lessons, but hearing the angel pace around him put him a little bit on the edge. The angel put his hand up. “I think we should take a little break and let you rest your voice a bit. Do you want a drink?” The angel said as he walked over to get Hakyeon a cup of water. Hakyeon drank it quickly, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat. “Thank you.” The angel nodded and placed the cup back to its place. It was then that Hakyeon could no longer hold back his curiosity. “Do you have another name that people call you?” The angel turned around, his visible eyebrow furrowing. “Can I ask where this question came from?” Hakyeon panicked. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you feel uncomfortable with it! I was just curious since my managers asked for your name and I couldn’t give them one. I’ve been calling you angel this entire time and I don’t think they would have believed me if I said that the angel of music was my teacher.” 

The angel seemed to look to the boat in thought. He then cleared his throat. “I had a human name once. It was chosen for me, but since that time I’ve come to despise it.” Hakyeon’s face fell. He placed his hand on the angel’s shoulder. The body under his palm tensed. Hakyeon almost withdrew his hand but the angel gently placed his hand on top of Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon’s face lit up then. “How about you chose your name this time?” The angel looked confused. “Why would I want a human name? I don’t need one.” The angel then dropped his hand from Hakyeon's. The other man hummed. “Well maybe being able to choose a human name to replace the old one will make you feel better? It’s worth the effort isn’t it?” Hakyeon moved his palm from the angel’s shoulder to his spine. The angel got lost in thought once more. “There is . . . one human name that I like.” Hakyeon smiled brightly. “What is it?” The angel cleared his throat. “I heard it while I was out in town once. It’s Taekwoon.” Hakyeon nodded. “Do you want to be called Taekwoon?” The angel bit his lip, really thinking hard about the decision he was about to make. “I think I would like that a lot.” Hakyeon beamed. “Alright. You’re Mister Taekwoon, my great teacher.” Taekwoon flushed a bit. “Just call me Taekwoon.” Hakyeon giggled. “Taekwoon it is.” Taekwoon smiled. “ I like that.” He then cleared his throat. “Let’s get back to work.” Hakyeon got back in his position. 

A good amount of time later Hakyeon was getting frustrated. He just couldn’t hit the notes that Taekwoon was asking him to. They were much too high. His voice cracked one more time and Hakyeon had to step away before he started to cry from how upset he was getting. “I can’t do this.” He said when Taekwoon questioned him. “It’s too hard. No matter how hard I try I can’t get these notes.” He said, kicking the air in his frustration. Taekwoon grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him so they were face to face. “If I didn’t think you could do this I wouldn’t have chosen to be your teacher.” Hakyeon sighed. “Why did you choose to be my teacher in the first place? Surely my father wasn’t that convincing. On top of that I sounded awful. You should have chosen someone who could sing.” Hakyeon said, his eyes tilting to the floor. Taekwoon gently held his face in both hands, tilting the other man’s head until they locked eyes. “I chose you because even though no one else could hear it, I knew you were a star. I could hear the potential in your voice the second you started to sing to yourself in that little chapel.” Taekwoon took a step closer. “All you need to do right now is follow me. Your body's here, but your mind is still in the light. Let your mind succumb to the darkness.” The tingling sensation was back in Hakyeon’s mind. “You feel that? Let that feeling overwhelm you.” Hakyeon took a deep breath and tried once more. This time he did as Taekwoon said. He let his mind fall deep into the darkness that was taking over. The tingling sensation he had grown used to intensified, until his brain felt like it was made of static. It felt like he wasn’t the one singing, as if he was an audience member listening to his voice rise and rise until finally he hit the note that Taekwoon wanted him to hit. When Hakyeon hit the note it felt like he had suddenly come back to himself. Like his spirit had floated outside of his body until his task was done. But the shock of feeling nothing and then feeling everything all at once overwhelmed him and he collapsed.

Taekwoon caught Hakyeon before he could hit the floor. He suspected the other man might faint, since Hakyeon’s mind naturally resisted Taekwoon’s influence. Taekwoon sighed, knowing this meant he had to work harder to make Hakyeon completely his. Taekwoon gently picked Hakyeon up, making sure to not jostle the other man too much. He carried the other man to the room that had been blocked off by the curtain. It was indeed a bedroom. Taekwoon tucked Hakyeon into the bed, making sure the other man was comfortable before pulling the velvet blanket over him. Taekwoon moved some of Hakyeon’s hair out of his eyes before sighing. 

**“One day you’ll be mine. My angel of music.”**


	5. Chapter 5

When Hakyeon woke up the first thing he heard was the tinkling sound of a music box playing. The sound was what finally made him decide to awaken, since he was curious as to who had brought the little box into the dorms. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noted was that he wasn’t home. He sprang up into a sitting position when he realized this, which made the warm velvet blanket he was sleeping with flutter into his lap. Goosebumps rose along his arms at the chilly air that circulated throughout the room. As he rubbed at his arms to bring warmth back into them, he noticed where the sound that woke him up came from. It was a little music box, like he thought, but it looked different to ones he was used to seeing. For one the little box was still closed as it played it’s tune, the only thing that gave away that it was working was the little swan that swam from one side of the lid to the other. On the sides of the little gold box were illustrations of a story. Hakyeon realized that it was the story of the ugly duckling. Before Hakyeon could ponder the box further he heard a few notes being played on an organ. Hakyeon’s memories of the night before came back to him. He remembered the murky waters his angel had rowed him through. He remembered giving his angel a human name. He remembered the overwhelming darkness he had welcomed into his mind. He shivered at the memory of how the darkness had taken over him. The darkness that was strangely warm and comforting, but his mind screamed at him for thinking so. Before he could argue with himself further he put the music box back in its place and went to check on Taekwoon.

Hakyeon opened the thick curtain that led to the other room in the cave. He was greeted with the sight of Taekwoon, hunched over his desk as he scribbled a few lines of music. Hakyeon slowly approached him, making sure to not disturb the angel’s work. But as he approached his angel his curiosity peaked. What was under the mask he wore? He knew it would be rude to ask about it, but he couldn’t take the mystery anymore. What was Taekwoon hiding? Hakyeon decided to have a look for himself. He was sure his angel might be a little upset, but Taekwoon would forgive him, right? With that thought Hakyeon reached the hunched angel and swiftly took off the mask. He could never expect what he saw. He didn’t get to see much, since Taekwoon was quick to slap his hand over where the mask once was. What he did see, however, scared him. The flesh of Taekwoon’s cheek looked like a gnarled tree trunk. His jaw was missing a piece of skin, and he could see pulsing muscles. There was a piece of flesh missing around where his cheekbone was, and Hakyeon could see the bone underneath. Taekwoon’s hair covered everything above his cheekbone and the angel had covered his face before Hakyeon could inspect it more. 

Taekwoon turned his face to Hakyeon, looking absolutely furious. Taekwoon stood up, and pushed Hakyeon to the floor. “Why did you do that? Did you really want to see this so badly?!” Taekwoon yelled as he pointed at the side he was covering. “You didn’t even bother to ask! You just tore it off! Who gave you the right to do that?” He roared, looking down at the quivering man. “I wore that mask for a reason! I did it to protect you from this mess!” Taekwoon’s voice lost power as he lowered himself to the ground. “And now you’ve seen it. Seen the angel trapped in hell, who dreams of nothing but beauty.” Taekwoon took one more look at Hakyeon. He saw what he never wished to bring to Hakyeon. He saw pure fear. Hakyeon was afraid of him. Hakyeon was going to leave him like everyone else. The thought of losing Hakyeon made Taekwoon deflate. “Oh, Hakyeon.” He whispered, preparing himself for the worst. He took a few deep breaths to try to sooth the anxiety he was feeling over losing the other man. He had tried so hard to win the man over. And now his face would come between them. Just as he was about to let his self hatred destroy him he felt a hand tapping him on the shoulder. Hakyeon was still there, and he was carefully handing his mask back. Taekwoon quickly grabbed the piece of porcelain, turning away from Hakyeon so he could put his mask back on. Taekwoon collected himself before turning back to Hakyeon. Hakyeon gave him a small smile. Taekwoon stood up and grabbed a letter from his desk. “Come along Hakyeon. We should return you to the theater. The two idiots that run it might be missing you.” Taekwoon extended his hand out for Hakyeon, knowing he probably wouldn’t take it. To his surprise Hakyeon did take the offered hand, and he didn’t let go until Taekwoon returned him to his dressing room where Junmyeon was waiting.

Meanwhile, Wonshik sat in his office. He was looking through the newspapers, and most of the popular ones had similar topics on the front page. They spoke about how Jaehwan had abandoned the production. They spoke about how tragic it was that the theater hadn’t let Hakyeon sing in all of their productions before this. They spoke of how beautiful Hakyeon’s voice sounded. However, they also spoke about how they all wished Jaehwan had been there. They imagined how well Jaehwan’s powerful voice would mix with Hakyeon’s sweet and delicate one. Finally, they hoped that Jaehwan would come back for their next production. Wonshik had to laugh at how funny it was that they hadn’t had to pay for a cent of advertising to get the theater packed for tonight. Hongbin walked in at that point, looking extremely nervous. “How can you laugh at a time like this?” He asked as he paced the room. “Relax Hongbin, it’s free publicity. We’ve already sold out the theater for tonight’s performance.” Hongbin whipped his body towards Wonshik. “Relax? Relax? Am I supposed to be relaxed at the fact that Jaehwan is gone and Hakyeon is missing? Am I supposed to relax when I received this?” Hongbin said as he pulled a letter out from his coat pocket. “Oh you got one to?” Wonshik said as he held up a similar looking letter. Hongbin looked over to Wonshik. “What did yours say?” Wonshik sighed. “Well our friend, the Opera Ghost, wanted to tell me that Hakyeon did a wonderful job last night, but our third bassoon should be sacked from how out of tune he was. And what did he say to you?” Hongbin looked over his letter. “He says his salary is due. Honestly why does the ghost need a salary? What does a ghost need with money? What does he do with it?” Suddenly the door to the office burst open. Sanghyuk was at the door. “Alright, which one of you thought it would be fun to send me this note?” Hongbin and Wonshik answered in unison. “What letter?” Sanghyuk lifted the little piece of paper. “This letter.” He opened it so he could read it aloud. “‘Do not worry about Hakyeon. He is safe in our care. Never try to contact him again or else a disaster beyond your belief will occur.’ Honestly gentlemen, does me talking to Hakyeon upset you that much?” Before the managers could answer the door once again burst open, this time with enough force to slam it against the wall. “Where is that Han bastard?” Sanghyuk turned around. “You called?” “I demand to know what possessed you to write this letter to me!!” Sanghyuk took the letter out of Jaehwan’s hand. “‘Your days at the theater are numbered. Hakyeon will be replacing you.’ Pardon me but why would I write this?” Jaehwan opened his mouth to answer, but when he couldn’t find a reasonable answer his mouth clicked closed as he pouted. Just then Junmyeon calmly walked through the door, Mina walking at his heels. “Hakyeon has returned.”

Everyone turned to Junmyeon at the words. Wonshik spoke up. “And where is he now?” “I thought it best that he went home.” Mina interrupted him. “He looked dead tired when we found him. He needs rest.” Junmyeon patted Mina’s head to silence her. “Will he see me?” Sanghyuk asked. “He will see no one.” Junmyeon replied, giving him a firm look. “Will he sing tonight?” Asked the managers. “I have a note to answer that question.” Junmyeon passed the note to Wonshik which read, “Gentlemen, you many have noticed that I have sent several notes. This is that last one I shall send. Heed my directions carefully if you do not wish for it to be war between us. My instructions are simple. Tonight’s production will be El Muto. You will cast Hakyeon as the Count, and Jaehwan as the page girl. Of course, you and I know that the role of page girl is silent. Which means my casting for this play is perfect. I will be sitting in my usual seat of box five. I await for the play. Your loving servant, OG.’” The room was silent, and everyone then looked to Jaehwan, who was silently fuming. Hongbin was sure that he could see actual smoke coming from his ears. When Jaehwan spoke it was through gritted teeth. “The silent role? He thinks that he can just shove me in the silent role and that I’ll be okay with it?” He whips his head to the managers. “I refuse. If I can’t have a speaking role than I would rather not be here. Seokjin! We’re leaving, pack my things!” Jaehwan stormed out of the room with Wonshik and Hongbin groveling at his feet to convince him to stay.

Hongbin finally managed to stop Jaehwan from walking out of the theater long enough to get a word in. “Please Jaehwan, do you really think that we would let Hakyeon take your place so easily?” He said in an overly sweet voice. Wonshik followed his lead. “We could never. You are our star Jaehwan, look at these reviews.” Wonshik pulled out a few of the articles from earlier. “They all demand the real star of the theater. And that star is you.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “Well I seem to be easily replaced. Just give Hakyeon all my roles.” Hongbin scoffed. “Please, do you think we would let a dancer take your place? He is skilled, but you are a natural performer! Who else could take control of the stage the way you do?! Please Jaehwan, sing for us once more?” Wonshik joined in. “Your public needs you!” Jaehwan bit his lip. “And what’s in it for me?” He said. Hongbin and Wonshik whispered to each other after the question. They both sighed before Hongbin answered. “We’ll double your salary.” Jaehwan smiled. “Well I suppose that would be enough to get me back, if you throw in a puppy for me.” Wonshik smiled widely. “Deal. I’ll get on getting you a puppy right now!” He said. Jaehwan’s smile grew. “If my managers command me to sing, who am I to deny them?” He said, his tone overly formal. The managers let go of their breath in relief. Little did they know that Taekwoon was listening in from the vents that laid under their feet. 

**“So it is to be war between us.”**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is death by hanging present in this chapter.

Hakyeon sat in a chair in his dressing room. He was getting ready for that night’s performance. El Muto was one of his favorite operas to watch. He wasn’t so sure about how he felt about being in the opera, however. Sure he could appreciate the role of the page girl, he actually related very much to the character. But when he had learned in dress rehearsals that he was going to be cinched at the waist to get a better figure for the elaborate maid dress they made, he wasn’t so sure about his role. After spending a whole rehearsal in the damned thing, he would gladly light a bonfire and have all of the ladies in the town burn them. The corset they put him in felt like it was going to break his ribs, and he could hardly breathe in the thing. Of course he had complained about it, but he was met with cooing at how tiny his waist looked and how much like a girl he looked like in his dress and wig. He was suddenly very glad that his role was silent, at the very least he could conserve a little bit of his oxygen. Currently he was waiting for the costumer to come in to help him into the hellish device. There was a knock at the door and Hakyeon resigned himself to his fate.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the theater, the ballerinas were warming up. They chatted quietly amongst themselves, and a giggle or two could be heard over the quiet hum of conversation. The silence was broken by a loud scream and the sound of something falling from the rafters. The ballerinas let out their own shrill screams of terror from the noise. After the chaos one could here Joseph, chief of the flies, letting out a hearty laugh. “You girls are lucky I wasn’t the Opera Ghost. No one has ever seen his face and lived to tell the tale. No one except for me of course.” There was a whisper that went through the crowd of ballerinas, since all of them were curious as to how the alleged Opera Ghost looked like. One little ballerina, no older than twelve, stepped forward. “What does he look like Joseph?” She asked, quickly moving back into the crowd when Joseph’s beady eyes met hers. Joseph smiled widely. “His skin is as pale as your tutu. His face is mangled and twisted like he lost a fight with a bear. He looks like he’s missing an eye. There’s just a big black hole in his face where it should be. But the scariest thing about him is . . .” He beckoned the ballerinas closer with a wave of his calloused hand. “If you look him in the face too long, he’ll kill you with his magical lasso.” Joseph dropped a noose in front of the ballerinas and they screamed once more, this time they all scattered off the stage to get away from Joseph’s crazed laughter. When Joseph’s laughter quieted he turned around, only to be met with Junmyeon standing at the end of the walkway. “If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut about the Opera Ghost. If you keep talking about him so loudly he’ll burn you with the heat of his eyes.” Before Joseph could respond Junmyeon turned around and walked towards the dressing rooms.

When Junmyeon passed by Hakyeon’s dressing room he heard a scream. Junmyeon’s heart raced as he ran over to see what the problem was. When he opened the door he saw Hakyeon taking short breaths as the costumer finished tightening his corset. “That wasn’t so bad. You seemed to have got a good technique down for sucking in.” The costumer nodded to Junmyeon as she left the room. He turned to the other man in the room, who was sitting in the vanity chair. The wig he was going to wear, which was just a long curled wig, sat on the stand next to the chair. His costume was hung from one of the hooks on the door of his closet. Hakyeon was put into his costume then, with the help of the costumer’s apprentice. Once she also left the room the makeup department was beginning to walk in to do their work. Junmyeon put a hand up to stop them in their tracks and escorted them out of the room. Once the door to the room was closed and locked Junmyeon turned his attention to Hakyeon. “Well aren’t you looking as pretty as a picture.” Hakyeon let out a chuckle. “The things I do for my art.” He said as he tried to adjust himself in the seat better. Junmyeon walked over to the wig stand next to Hakyeon, taking the wig off of it. “May I?” He asked, gently placing and pinning the wig onto Hakyeon’s head when he had permission to do so. Once Junmyeon was sure the wig wasn’t going anywhere he picked up a comb that sat on the vanity. He started to style the fake hair. “You really do look good like this Hakyeon.” Hakyeon smiled at the comment. “Well, I don’t want to disappoint the public now do I?” Junmyeon laughed at that, but his face soon turned serious. “Be careful out there, okay? I have the feeling that something horrible is going to happen tonight.” Junmyeon placed the headpiece on Hakyeon’s head before turning his chair so they were face to face. “Promise me that if you feel any danger whatsoever you will run as far as you can go?” Hakyeon nodded. “Good.”

The night had finally come, and everyone was getting seated for the performance. Sanghyuk walked through the theater with the managers, talking idly about random topics. He was excited to see Hakyeon on stage again. The trio approached box five. “Well gentlemen, I must leave you here. I’ll be sitting in box five tonight.” The managers looked anxious. “Are you sure sitting in box five is such a good idea?” Wonshik said. Sanghyuk sighed. “I know the Ghost told us to keep box five empty but the rest of the theater is full. Besides, we’re already disobeying the Ghost by casting Jaehwan as the count. What’s one more broken rule?” Hongbin and Wonshik looked nervous, but they let Sanghyuk take a seat in box five anyway. 

The show began and at first it was going smoothly. Jaehwan’s voice entranced the audience like it usually did but that would quickly change. Not even two minutes later, when they had just reached the scene when Hakyeon and Jaehwan were having an affair behind the countess’s back, things went awry. “My lovely girl,” Jaehwan said, exaggerating his gestures as he held and kissed Hakyeon’s hand, “if only you weren’t mute. Then you could tell me how much you loved me.” Hakyeon looked down sadly. “Fret not my love! You show me how much you care with this disguise. Who would know that you used to be a peasant girl before?” Hakyeon pouted, but Jaehwan leaned in to kiss the pout away. Just as their lips were about to touch a booming voice blasted through the theater. “Did I not say to keep box five empty?” Hakyeon was startled and he looked up to the source of the voice. “Taekwoon?” He said, forgetting his character. Jaehwan looked at him sternly. “You little toad, did you forget your role is silent?” “A toad?” Said Taekwoon. “I think it is you who are the toad, sir.” Jaehwan sneered at the voice. He then looked to the maestro. “Let’s take it from the top.” He said through gritted teeth. The music started to play. Jaehwan sang through maybe two lines well, but all of a sudden he croaked. Jaehwan had no idea why he had done that, but he tried to sing through the mistake. But every few notes he croaked, until he ran off the stage in tears from how embarrassed he was. 

The curtains closed fast. The managers were quick to get to the stage. Before they rushed through the curtains they told the costumers to get Hakyeon out of his costume and into the costume of the Count. “Ladies and gentlemen the opera will resume in fifteen minutes time with Cha Hakyeon as the Count.” Wonshik said as he burst through the curtain. Hongbin soon followed. “Until then please enjoy the ballet from act three.” Hongbin turned to the maestro. “The ballet. Now.” The music played and Hongbin and Wonshik were quick to get off the stage. The ballet music played and the ballerinas rushed onto the stage. Hakyeon didn’t have time to get to his dressing room so they rushed him out of his costume backstage. Hakyeon was throwing on the jacket to the count costume when he looked up to the flies. He saw Joseph there, but suddenly his angel was there as well. Hakyeon’s eyebrows furrowed as Taekwoon stalked his way to Joseph. When Joseph finally saw Taekwoon he gasped. He turned to run away but it was too late. Taekwoon slipped a noose around Joseph’s neck and tightened it. Hakyeon watched in horror as Taekwoon strangled Joseph to death. With Joseph’s last breath Taekwoon kicked him off the catwalk, which hanged Joseph’s dead body in front of the entire audience. The theater erupted into chaos. Everyone on stage screamed and scattered in different directions. Hongbin and Wonshik tried to sooth the frozen audience by telling them that it was simply an accident. Hakyeon turned and ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the one place he knew his angel would never go. Sanghyuk saw Hakyeon running and was quick to follow him. 

Hakyeon slammed the door to the rooftop wide open. He gulped in huge breaths of the chilly night air. Sanghyuk walked through the door a few moments later. “Hakyeon why are you up here? We have to go back.” Hakyeon turned to him. “Don’t take me back there. Please, Sanghyuk he’ll kill me!” Sanghyuk looked puzzled. “Who would kill you? And why?” Hakyeon’s breath started to quicken. “The Opera Ghost. He was my teacher. I saw his face and now . . . oh God he’s going to kill me!” Hakyeon was hyperventilating at that point. Sanghyuk gently wrapped his arms around Hakyeon. “He isn’t going to kill you. I promise I won’t let that happen.” Hakyeon shook his head. “No you don’t understand. I’ve been in his world. I’ve seen the darkness he surrounds himself in. I almost let that darkness take over me!” Hakyeon grabbed the back of Sanghyuk’s shirt tightly. “I almost gave my mind to him completely. But-” Hakyeon leaned back so he could look Sanghyuk in the eyes, “his voice. It inspired me. He’s the reason I know how to sing.” Hakyeon’s eyes seemed to glaze over at the thought of Taekwoon’s soft voice. 

“Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk said, trying to get Hakyeon’s attention. Then Hakyeon heard Taekwoon whisper. “ _ Hakyeon. _ ” Hakyeon whimpered as he buried his head in Sanghyuk’s chest. Sanghyuk ran his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair. “Hakyeon. You have nothing to fear. I’ll protect you from the darkness.” Hakyeon just tightened his grasp on Sanghyuk’s shirt. “Listen to me. I will be your light. You will never be in the dark as long as I am around. Forget everything you saw in that void. Even if I have to die for you to be safe I will.” Hakyeon pushed back to look at Sanghyuk once more. “You’re willing to get me out of the darkness?” He said. Sanghyuk wiped a few of his tears away. “Even if I have to swim through the freezing ocean a hundred times. You will never have to give your mind to the darkness ever again.” Hakyeon smiled widely. “Please. Keep me in your light Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon leaned up to connect his forehead with Sanghyuk’s. “I always will.” Once Hakyeon had calmed down and returned to himself he opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them. “When the show is over, bring your horses to the front. I would love to get that dinner I missed out on.” Sanghyuk smiled. Hakyeon pulled away and was about to walk to the door, but he stopped and turned around. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk shoulders and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but there was an underlying passion and heat that neither man could deny was present. When the kiss ended they both giggled and Hakyeon pulled Sanghyuk to the door. 

**It was only when they were halfway down the stairs that Taekwoon emerged from the statue he was hiding behind.**


	7. Chapter 7

Taekwoon stood alone on the roof. If he had any tears left in his body to shed he felt like they would be running hot down his cheeks at that point. The one person in his life that he thought would stay just left him for another man. The man who he had devoted his music to, the one thing he held sacred to him, just walked out the door. If Taekwoon was being honest with himself, he felt more betrayed by the fact that Hakyeon had left him in the dark alone. He felt like he was a child once more, abandoned in this big cold world to fend for himself. He felt that his body was shaking, but he didn’t know if it was from the cold that pierced his skin or the hot betrayal that boiled his blood. His hands turned into tight fists at his side. He stormed to a secret passage that was hidden behind the statue he had crouched behind. With every step he grew more and more furious. Who did that bastard think he was? Taekwoon had spent day after day teaching him how to improve his voice! He had taught that boy everything he knew about music. He opened his sanctuary, his one escape, to him. He let Hakyeon into his heart through the music he had labored for hours over. This was how he was to be repaid?! His kindness was going to be returned with heartbreak?! Taekwoon wouldn’t allow it. He wasn’t the type of man to spit but he was tempted by the bitter taste of hatred that flooded his mouth. He was making his way to the long staircase home when he heard it. Hakyeon’s pretty voice. It was almost like the other man was mocking him. He had no right to sing so beautifully after what he had just done. Taekwoon took another secret passage to the ceiling above the theater. 

There was a thick chain that held the grand chandelier up. Taekwoon quickly walked to where it was placed. He noticed there were tools left over from when the chandelier was last taken down to be repaired. Taekwoon grabbed everything he needed to loosen the chandelier from its resting place. It was tough to loosen it enough for it to fall, but his hatred for the very voice he created fueled him. Once it was just loose enough for it to hang on its last string Taekwoon shouted, “His singing is enough to bring down the chandelier!” With that the chandelier was dropped. Luckily for the people standing just below the chandelier, they managed to scramble out of the way fast enough for the chandelier to miss them. Even more lucky was the fact that all of the candles in the chandelier were blown out by the wind from falling from such a great height. But the theater was in chaos once again. The managers couldn’t keep anyone in their seats. People were trampled over. The screams from the crowd below were deafening. But Taekwoon stood on the ceiling, looking down from the hole he had just created. He laughed. He laughed like he was a crazed man. He laughed because the chaos he created was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. But the stage caught his attention. 

There were two people still standing on the stage through all of the madness that was spreading through the theater. Of course those two people had to be the cause of the wild beating of his heart. Sanghyuk stood in the middle of the stage, Hakyeon wrapped securely in his arms. Hakyeon looked as pale as a ghost, looking up to where the chandelier used to be. Hakyeon had tears of fear running down his face, and he desperately clutched onto Sanghyuk, who Taekwoon guessed was trying to make Hakyeon move from the spot he was frozen to. It got to the point that Sanghyuk stopped talking and just scooped Hakyeon into his arms before running off the stage quickly. The sight made Taekwoon’s blood boil more, but he had to leave the ceiling area before someone caught him up there. He walked through a passage that led to the long and dark descent back to his lair. With every step he took his heart grew heavier and heavier. The tight fists his hands had been clenched into at the top of the staircase loosened. HIs mind was screaming at him that if there was any chance of getting Hakyeon back his temper had ruined it. Taekwoon scrubbed at his unmasked face with his hand, trying to make the annoying voice in his head go away. Finally he reached his home.

When Taekwoon stood behind his desk he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. It didn’t work, however, because his mood had quickly changed from being angry at Hakyeon to being angry with himself. Could he really put the full blame on Hakyeon? Did he really think Hakyeon would stay with him after seeing his face? How could he blame an angel like Hakyeon from not wanting to stay with a demon trapped in the deepest pit of hell? Taekwoon started to grab at his arms, digging his sharp nails into his flesh. He had done it again. He had ruined his chance to be loved because of the monster he was. Taekwoon ripped off his mask. What good was it if it didn’t hide the beast that he was? He whipped the mask to the floor, and watched it break into many pieces. His breathing was shuddering with the effort it took to keep his screams inside. Finally his self hatred bubbled over and he started to destroy his study. He threw his chair at his organ before walking over to the instrument. He punched the ivory keys of his one true friend over and over, disgusting and mismatched melodies spilled out of the defenseless object. He then turned around and threw all of the papers on his desk to the floor. After doing that he flipped the desk over, silently screaming the entire time. Finally he fell to his knees, too exhausted by all of the emotions that flooded his body. He placed his forehead on the cool floor of his home, glad that his hot skin was finding some relief. His hands gripped harshly at his hair as he once again tried to calm himself down. That was when he heard it.

Taekwoon’s music box was playing. The little tune that played from the delicate box reminded him of days of the past. The song his box played was the song that made him fall in love with music all those years ago. He lifted his head, looking to the room the sound was coming from. He sang along quietly to the tune, like he did every night since he was a child. He lifted himself to his knees, looking at the mess he made while he continued to sing softly. His eyes were brought to the last music sheet he was working on. He crawled his way over to it, looking like a child that had just been scolded for making a mess. He gently lifted up the thin piece of paper. This opera he was working on was very close to his heart. The song ended and it felt like his mind was cleared in that moment. Taekwoon cleaned the mess, picking everything up gently and placing it back in its place with the utmost care. When he was done he sat in his chair, took out his ink quill and got to work. There was one thought going through his mind as he worked on his masterpiece.

**_“If Hakyeon won’t love me for my face, he will love me for my art.”_ **


	8. Chapter 8

Hakyeon’s eyes blinked open slowly. The sun that was peaking through the curtains hit him directly in the eyes, so he quickly snapped his eyes shut. He groaned as he turned over, cuddling into the solid source of heat he found on the other side of the bed. He heard a man chuckle, and the raspy morning voice of his lover spoke to him. “As much as I would love to just stay here and sleep more. We need to get up. You have practice today, remember?” Hakyeon groaned once more, “Just five more minutes. Please just give me five more minutes.” Sanghyuk hummed in thought before ripping the covers off of the bed. Hakyeon yelped, grabbing onto Sanghyuk more tightly. “You’re so cruel! Exposing your soon to be husband to the harsh elements! Oh the betrayal!” Hakyeon said dramatically before pinching at Sanghyuk’s sides in revenge. Sanghyuk laughed as he grabbed onto Hakyeon’s wrists, giving him a few pecks on the lips in apology. “Well my soon to be husband better get out of bed before he’s late." Hakyeon got out of the bed after one last kiss. 

Hakyeon looked at himself in the mirror as he got ready for practice. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed so quickly. A few months ago he was under the influence of the Opera Ghost, who Hakyeon had stopped calling by his human name. Back then he was trapped in the darkness the Phantom had put him in. And now here he was! Engaged to the love of his life. They planned to get married during the summer time, when the air was warm and they could return to the little cabin by the sea. For the time being they shared a little place close to the theater. One would think that Hakyeon would be happy now that his life was going in the right direction, and he was don’t get him wrong! However, there were times that Hakyeon still felt a small part of his mind still belonged to the Ghost. And that little part of his mind constantly called him back to the darkness. It told him to return to the Phantom, that life in the light was dangerous and frightening. As a result there would be days that Hakyeon refused to leave his home, fearful that his mind would be stolen once again and that he would never be able to return. It was progress, however, since it had taken a solid month for him to stop calling the Ghost by his fake name. Hakyeon shook himself out of his thoughts, focusing instead on getting ready for rehearsals. 

When it came to rehearsals that day it was mixed. There was a moment where everyone got sidetracked since someone had mentioned Hakyeon's most recent performance on stage. It was a good performance, but he had flubbed the lyrics a bit in the middle of the aria. No one in the theater would let him live it down, hence why the maestro was forcing them to do extra rehearsals to make sure he didn’t forget anything. But to counteract that bad luck it was announced that since the managers were throwing a grand masquerade in celebration of the new year rehearsals were to be ended early so they could get ready. Hakyeon sighed happily as he put on the last pieces to his costume. Originally he didn’t want to stand out too much. He still would have looked good, but the outfit wouldn’t have been as flashy as the one Sanghyuk had presented him when he walked through the door. Hakyeon looked at himself in the mirror once more, looking at the costume Sanghyuk had lovingly put together. Hakyeon was dressed in white with gold detailing on his shoulders and the edges of his long coat. His mask looked like the sun, what with its golden tone and swirling patterns that reminded him of the light the sun radiated. He stepped out of the room only to see Sanghyuk was also ready for the night. 

While Hakyeon was the sun, Sanghyuk was dressed as the moon. The outfit, in design, was similar to Hakyeon’s. But instead of white and gold Sanghyuk’s color scheme was black and silver, with his mask looking like a crescent moon. Hakyeon smiled as he walked up to his fiancé. “Any reason why we’re dressed as the sun and moon?” Sanghyuk smiled and placed his hands on Hakyeon’s waist, pressing their foreheads together. “Because you shine brightly during the day, but when the night overwhelms you I am there to be your light.” Hakyeon tilted his head. “But you can’t always see the moon, love. Sometimes the moon gets swallowed up by the night as well.” Sanghyuk chuckles. “And then the sun chases the night away so the moon can begin to shine once more.” Hakyeon gives Sanghyuk a light slap on the arm, burying his face into his fiancé's strong chest. “You always say the most gooey things. Next you’ll say you’ve waited a thousand lifetimes to meet me.” Sanghyuk opened his mouth but Hakyeon quickly covered it. “Say that out loud and I will leave you right now.” Sanghyuk chuckled, moving Hakyeon’s hand. “I was going to say that we better get going if we want to be on time.”

When they finally arrived at the masquerade it was already in full swing. There were costumes of every shape and color present on the dance floor. Masked strangers talked to one another in various corners of the gigantic ballroom. Hakyeon was a little overwhelmed by the noise, but Sanghyuk held his hand and led him to a more silent section of the room. Hakyeon smiled up at him. Sanghyuk smiled back, but the smile widened a bit when he saw that Hakyeon was wearing his engagement ring on his necklace, next to his locket. “I must be a pretty important person to you if you keep your ring near your father.” Hakyeon shyly looked to the floor. “I’m sure if papa was alive he would have approved of you.” Hakyeon said, looking back up to Sanghyuk, tears pooled in his eyes. Sanghyuk kissed Hakyeon’s forehead. “Let’s cheer ourselves up a bit. I’m sure your father would never want you to cry at a masquerade.” Sanghyuk stepped back and exaggeratedly bowed. “Could I have this dance my prince?” Hakyeon laughed before bowing back. “Why of course good sir.” With that Hakyeon and Sanghyuk began to dance. As the night progressed they talked to many people at the party. Including Wonshik and Hongbin, who were dressed as a dog and a fairy respectively. They also talked to Jaehwan and Seokjin, who were drunk enough to entertain the couple for a good while. They were dressed as jesters, which was very fitting for how they drunkenly joked around. Even Junmyeon and Mina were in attendance, Mina as a ringleader and Junmyeon as a vampire. 

The night continued to go smoothly, and soon it was time for the toast. Wonshik and Hongbin stood on the staircase, drinks in hand. Wonshik tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen we would like to make a toast.” Everyone turned to the owners. Hongbin cleared his throat. “We just want to thank everyone for how much they have supported this theater. Because of the wonderful people here we have been able to succeed this season.” There was a cheer from the crowd. Wonshik spoke next. “We also want to thank everyone who had a hand in helping us get the new chandelier.” Another cheer came from the slightly drunk crowd. Hongbin spoke again. “So here’s to another prosperous year for the theater.” Everyone toasted their glasses. Under his breath Wonshik whispered to Hongbin, “And here’s to the disappearance of our ghostly friend.” Hongbin laughed as Wonshik and he clinked glasses. Just when Wonshik was about to tell the maestro to put the music back on a chill ran throughout the room. Suddenly a gust of wind came through and blew out all of the candles that kept the room lit. Hakyeon’s blood froze, and he swore that his heart stopped. Sanghyuk quickly grabbed onto Hakyeon, making sure he was safe in his arms. Suddenly the candles came back on by themselves, and the Opera Ghost stood behind Wonshik and Hongbin. 

When Wonshik and Hongbin saw the Ghost behind them they quickly moved back, running to the bottom of the staircase. Taekwoon stood stalk still, and Hakyeon was taken aback by what he wore. Instead of the usual black suit and half mask Hakyeon was used to, Taekwoon wore a black shirt with high waisted dress pants. On his back were two large angel wings, but they were as black as night. The mask he wore covered his entire face, it was white and the pouted lips were black. There seemed to be tear tracks of glitter painted on the mask, and if one was close enough to see his eyes they would see the glitter was placed under them as well. Taekwoon’s hair was longer now, reaching to about his shoulders. “Good evening gentlemen.” Taekwoon said, his soft voice loud enough to be heard by the entire crowd. “Did you miss me?” He asked, shifting the package he had in his right arm a bit. “I hope you did. I apologize for being so late to the masquerade. I was just putting the last touches on the opera I’ve written for you.” Taekwoon said, holding the package out with two hands. He waited silently at the top of the stairs for a moment. “Well? Aren’t one of you going to take this from me?” Wonshik and Hongbin looked at each other. They quickly played a round of rock, paper, scissors, which Wonshik lost. Wonshik walked up the stairs slowly, his legs feeling like jelly the entire way up. He gently took the package out of Taekwoon’s hands, before bolting back down to Hongbin. “Thank you.” Taekwoon said quietly. “I’ve left specific instructions for you all. See to it that every demand is fulfilled. If you don’t well . . .” Taekwoon looked to the ceiling. “There are worse things than a broken chandelier.” Taekwoon looked to Hakyeon, who was still wrapped tightly in Sanghyuk’s arms. Taekwoon pointed directly to him. “Remember who you belong to Hakyeon. He may have your heart, but I have your mind.” With that, Taekwoon disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, laughing maniacally the entire time. 

**Hakyeon fainted from shock in Sanghyuk’s arms before the smoke could clear.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wonshik and Hongbin stormed into their office. Wonshik’s face was red with anger. “This is an outrage! A true disaster! Who in the hell does that ghost think he is?! We’ll never be able to fulfill his requests! Look at this.” Wonshik grabbed the letter that was on top of the script for the opera. “With his demands we’ll have to replace half the orchestra!” Hongbin grabbed the letter from Wonshik’s hands. “And on top of that he demands that we don’t charge anyone that night! How are we supposed to make any profit if we aren’t charging anyone for tickets?!” Hongbin took another look at the letter.  _ “The arts should be available to all. See to it that anyone, no matter their class, is let in freely.” _ Hongbin read. “First he demands a salary and then he wants the public to see his work free of charge. Honestly, does he really think that we’re just going to let any common person walk through our doors? What will our regular patrons think?” Wonshik sat in the chair behind his desk. “We’ll be ruined. But can we really afford to not listen to this phantom? Last time he destroyed our chandelier and killed Joseph. He promises worse if we don’t comply.” Wonshik heaves a big sigh. Just then Jaehwan and Seokjin burst through the door.

Jaehwan looks like he’s fuming, and Seokjin is trying his best to calm him. Junmyeon silently walks in after them. “This is an insult!” Jaehwan screeches. “Just look at the size of my part! I only make three appearances! At least in El Muto I was constantly on stage! And listen to this!” Jaehwan opens his letter furiously.  _ “My dear Jaehwan, you must learn how to act. I’ve caught on to your trick of strutting around the stage and furrowing your eyebrows. You fool no one, least of all me. P.S. Tell Seokjin to work on opening his mouth wider. I could barely hear him from the back.”  _ Jaehwan crumpled the letter. “You aren’t going to just let him get his way are you?” Wonshik lets out a deep breath. “Unfortunately, our hands are tied for this one.” Jaehwan begins to shout. “You two call yourselves managers? Whose theater is this? If it’s yours you won’t listen to what that ghost has to say!” Junmyeon glares at Jaehwan. “Have you forgotten the last time they disobeyed the phantom? It took them months to convince people that it was safe to return. There are still people who look up to the chandelier every few minutes after that whole fiasco. And we ended up losing one of our own! Is your pride worth more than another person’s life?” Jaehwan opened his mouth so he could yell more but Seokjin gently grabbed at his arms. “I think they’re right. Remember how long it took for you to be able to sing without croaking?” Jaehwan deflated. “How could I forget? I was the laughing stock of the theater for a good month.” Seokjin rubbed Jaehwan’s arms. “Exactly. Do you want that to happen again?” Jaehwan shook his head. “Then we’ll just have to put up with this phantom until he gets what he wants.” Hongbin huffed. “But what does he want?” Just then Hakyeon and Sanghyuk walked into the office. 

Sanghyuk held onto Hakyeon’s shoulders as they walked into the room. Hakyeon looked worse for wear. His skin looked clammy, and the bags under his eyes told everyone in the room that he hadn’t slept since the phantom had left. Sanghyuk gently directed Hakyeon into a chair. Sanghyuk looked to the managers. “So I’m guessing Hakyeon will have to be in the opera?” He asked. Wonshik and Hongbin both nodded their heads. Wonshik spoke up. “I’m afraid so. We would pull him out but with the phantom threatening to do worse than what he did last time, we have no choice.” Hakyeon started to panic, grabbing tightly onto Sanghyuk’s wrists. “Please. I don’t want to do this. What if he takes me again?” Sanghyuk glared at the managers. “Don’t worry. They can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” Junmyeon bit his lip. He walked over to where Hakyeon was sitting, kneeling so he was at eye level with the trembling man. “Normally I would let you sit this out. But this is no ordinary situation. He threatened to do worse than last time. Do you really think you can consciously let more people get hurt? Or die?” Sanghyuk became angry at that point. 

“If you’re so concerned about people dying then why don’t you help us?” Junmyeon looks up to look Sanghyuk in the eyes. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. I don’t know any more than you do.” Sanghyuk’s hands clenched into fists. “That’s a lie and you know it! You know more than you’re letting on. Just help us understand what he wants!” Junmyeon stands up quickly. “I’m telling you I know nothing! But if that man is asking for his opera we should do as he commands!” Wonshik stands from his chair. “You called him a man! This entire time we’ve been calling him a ghost but you just referred to him as a man!” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “He’s a male ghost. Of course I’d call him a man.” Wonshik flushed but continued. “That doesn’t matter. What does is that you seem to be on his side. I mean everyone has been thinking of not forcing Hakyeon through this but you seem awfully keen to fulfill the ghost’s wishes.” Junmyeon groans. “Are you listening to yourself? You think I’m on a murder’s side just because I don’t want him to kill again. Honestly, all of you are missing the point. If we don’t do what the ghost says then he’ll kill again.” Suddenly, Sanghyuk looked like he had an idea. “Or maybe he won’t.” All eyes in the room look to Sanghyuk. “I say we do as the phantom says. But in the end we’ll have the upper hand.” Hongbin leans forward. “We’re listening.” “We do his play exactly as he commands. While the play is happening we can lock all the doors closed and he’ll never escape.” Wonshik’s face lights up. “We can call the police to make sure no one comes in or out of the building.” Hongbin nods. “And we’ll make sure they’re armed so our ghostly friend doesn’t try to pull anything.” Seokjin snaps his fingers. “And when the opera is over we can finally capture him!” Junmyeon tries to argue. “It won’t work.” Sanghyuk glares at Junmyeon. “Either you tell us how to capture him or you keep your mouth shut.” Junmyeon didn’t say a word. “As to be expected by someone on the phantom’s side.” Jaehwan snorted. “I’m not on his side! I’m just saying he’s crafty.” Junmyeon was ignored as the rest of the group continued to make plans to capture their ghostly friend. 

“It’s settled then. Hakyeon will do the play and we’ll end that phantom’s reign of terror.” Sanghyuk said. Hakyeon stood from his seat. “Are you crazy!? I refuse.” Sanghyuk sighs. “I know we can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but think about it. Do you think the phantom is going to leave us alone if he isn’t kept behind bars?” Hakyeon’s eyes well with tears. “Sanghyuk please. I can’t do it.” Hakyeon let out a few sobs. “I’m so scared. What if he captures me again? I can tell he’ll never let me go if he captures my mind again. Please don’t ask me to do this!” Sanghyuk swallows before turning to Hakyeon, tears in his own eyes. “I know all of this. But you have to do this. If you don’t he'll haunt us until we die. Or worse, he’ll kill one of us so we will never be together again. I’m begging you Hakyeon, don’t let the phantom hurt more people than he already has.” Hakyeon sobs louder. He takes a few shallow breaths. “I-I can’t do it!”

**Hakyeon turns and runs as fast as he can out of the theater, Sanghyuk shouting behind him.**


	10. Chapter 10

Once Hakyeon was out of the theater he hailed for a carriage to take him to the one place he felt safe. Once he arrived he made sure to pay the driver of the cart as he walked through the large gate of the cemetery. It took a long time to get to the cemetery, so long that the day had turned to night. The only light that was present was the bright light of the moon, which kit the tombstones with a bluish glow. Hakyeon shivered at the cold breeze that swept through the cemetery. He pulled his cloak closer to his body, glad that he had grabbed it before he left the theater. He walked through the cemetery slowly, taking in the names of those who were long since past. Cemeteries had always intrigued him, even back when his father was alive. He and his father would have picnics by his mother’s grave when he was smaller. They did it so his mother in heaven never felt like she was alone. But once they had moved away he never saw her grave again. He couldn’t even remember where exactly she was buried. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he reached the tombstone he was looking for.

When he reached his father’s tombstone he slowly kneeled on the ground. He wiped away the snow and dust that had collected on the front, revealing his father’s name. Hakyeon took a deep breath. “Papa, what have I gotten myself into?” He rested his forehead on the cold stone in front of him. “You said you would send me the angel of music when you reached heaven. I waited so long for that angel. Did you really send the Phantom?” Tears started to form in Hakyeon’s eyes. He blinked quickly so they didn’t fall. “I’ve done something terrible, Papa. And now I’m so scared. I gave my mind to him, and I did it so quickly. All he had to do was say he was my angel. I gave him my mind, and now I’m afraid he’ll want to keep it.” Hakyeon moved so he was kneeling straight up once again. “I let him take my mind into the darkness. Will I ever be able to escape it?” He choked back a sob. “Please Papa. Give me a sign that it isn’t too late to go back to the light. I don’t want to be in the darkness anymore.” His breath became shallow. “If I do this. If I play the Phantom’s game. I know that he will take me again. He’ll plunge my mind into the darkness, and I’ll never be able to get out. He’ll play his music in my mind forever. I’ll never see Sanghyuk again. I-” Finally, Hakyeon couldn’t hold his tears or sobs back any longer. He covered his eyes with his hands, and his shoulders slumped. “Oh Papa, I’m so scared!” Hakyeon tipped forward until his arms wrapped around the cold headstone. Suddenly he heard a voice. 

“My dear child, why do you weep?” Hakyeon’s sobbing quieted when he heard the voice. It sounded awfully familiar. His blood ran cold when he recognized it. “Papa?” He said looking up from the tombstone. “Have you already forgotten your father’s voice?” Hakyeon pulled back from the tombstone and stood quickly. “Papa. Is it really you?” The voice of his father chuckled. “Of course it is! Who else could it be?” Hakyeon wasn’t so sure. “But you died. Long ago you went to heaven.” “My child. Please. Come this way. I have many things I would like to tell you.” Something was wrong with the way his father’s voice sounded. Hakyeon tried to fight the voice. “Papa, something’s wrong. Something is telling me not to trust you.” His father’s voice cooed at him. “Trust in me. You have nothing to fear.” Hakyeon lost the battle. He heard sweet, soft music playing in his mind. He could no longer fight the pull of his father’s voice. He felt like he wasn’t in control of his body as he slowly walked toward one of the big mausoleums in the graveyard. The doors to the mausoleum opened by themselves, and an orange glow could be seen from deep within the room. “Come here. My little one. My angel of music.” His father whispered. Hakyeon was just about to enter the mausoleum when he was grabbed by the arms.

Sanghyuk had ran after Hakyeon as he left the theater. He knew nothing good would come from the older man running off somewhere alone. Or at least, nothing good would come if the Phantom was back. So Sanghyuk ran after him, making sure to grab his coat before he left the theater. When Hakyeon had gotten into the carriage Sanghyuk had run to the stable next door and jumped on one of his horses. He quickly followed Hakyeon all the way to the cemetery. At first Sanghyuk was relieved to see that Hakyeon was just talking to his father, something he knew Hakyeon had to do if he wanted to sort his mind out. So Sanghyuk gave his fiancé some privacy as he hid behind a tombstone. It broke his heart to hear the love of his life crying, but he left him to cry as much as he needed. But once Hakyeon had abruptly stopped crying and started calling out for his father, he knew something was wrong. He ran out from the spot he was hiding, and not a moment too soon since Hakyeon was about to walk into a mausoleum. “Hakyeon. Hakyeon, snap out of it. Whatever you think, the person you are talking to is not your father. Your father is dead, remember?” Hakyeon looked up to Sanghyuk, but his eyes were glazed over and his face was blank. “Let go. Whatever has his mind let him go!” Hakyeon blinked and he finally seemed to realize what was happening. “Sanghyuk? What are you doing here?” Before Sanghyuk could answer there was a peal of laughter coming from the top of the mausoleum. The couple looked up and saw the Phantom perched on the roof.

“Well done Sanghyuk. You broke my spell. For now.” Taekwoon said through his laughter. Sanghyuk’s blood boiled. “You.” He said, pushing Hakyeon behind him. “What do you want? Do you really think that Hakyeon will be yours through spells and tricks?” Hakyeon pulled at Sanghyuk’s sleeve. “Please, let’s just go. I don’t want to be here any more. He’ll take me!” Sanghyuk wanted to argue with the Phantom more, but he did as Hakyeon wished. The couple ran as fast as they could out of the cemetery, jumping onto the back of the horse Sanghyuk rode. Taekwoon stood in the cemetery silently, letting the couple escape. Taekwoon chuckled. “Fine then. It shall be war on you both. Let’s see just how strong our little Hakyeonie is.” With that he left the cemetery on his own horse. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon arrived back at the theater. Hakyeon looked livid. At the beginning of the horse ride home he seemed shaken, but as the ride continued he looked like he was being boiled alive with anger. Once he got off the horse he stormed into the office of the managers of the theater. “I’ll do it.” He said, slamming the door open. Wonshik stood up, handing the furious man a script. “What made you change your mind?” Hakyeon ripped the script out of his manager's hands and started to read through it. “That Phantom had the nerve to impersonate my father. Take my mind fine, I was the fool. But the fact that he dared to disrespect my father by using his voice to capture me is inexcusable.” Sanghyuk had walked into the room then, but Hakyeon walked right by him. “And where are you going now?” Sanghyuk asked, turning to follow him. Hakyeon held up a hand. “I will be going alone.” Hongbin spoke up then. “Yes, but going where?” Hakyeon stomped off but before he was out of earshot he answered.

**“I’m going to get some answers.”**


	11. Chapter 11

Hakyeon stomped his way through the theater. The only way anyone would be able to describe the look on his face was murderous. No one dared to stand in his way or follow him as he walked to the room he was looking for. Once he got to the door he took a deep breath. He walked in, not even bothering to knock on the door in his anger. Junmyeon stood at the other side of the door, brushing Mina’s hair as he hummed a tune. When Hakyeon burst through the door both of the people inside were startled. “Hakyeon? What’s the matter?” Junmyeon asked, but he didn’t receive an answer. Hakyeon simply walked to the cushy couch that was located in the room, not saying a word as he flopped into the chair with a huff. The way Hakyeon acted told Junmyeon he wanted to talk privately. “Mina, why don’t you go to the dorms for tonight? I’m sure the other girls would love to have you.” Mina didn’t argue as she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Junmyeon slowly walked towards the couch and took a seat next to Hakyeon. “Will you tell me what’s bothering you now?” He said, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair. Before the hand could reach its destination it was slapped away, and Junmyeon was met with furious eyes, “I need you to tell me everything you know about the Phantom.” Junmyeon paled. “I don’t know anything more than you do.” “That’s a lie and we both know it. You know something, and I want you to tell me what it is.” Junmyeon stood from his seat. “I think it would be best if you left.” Hakyeon grabbed Junmyeon’s wrists. “Please Junmyeon. I need you to tell me. If I’m going to play his game I need to know who I’m up against.” Junmyeon bit his lip. “You’re doing the opera?” Hakyeon nodded. “I have to. He impersonated my father, and that’s something I can never forgive.” 

Junmyeon sighed before he sat back down. “I’ll tell you one thing. He isn’t a Phantom.” “He isn’t?” Junmyeon shook his head. “I don’t know that much more than you do, but I do know that he is a living breathing man. I first met him when I was a child. It was a few years before you came to the theater. There was a traveling circus that came to town, and my father brought me and the ballerinas there to have some fun. It was full of lion tamers and fire breathers. Of course, no traveling circus is complete without their own gang of freaks. That’s where I met the Phantom.” Hakyeon leaned forward in his seat, intrigued by the story Junmyeon told. “They called him Leo. He looked younger than I was, but he looked so scared. They kept him locked in that dirty cage, like he was some sort of animal. They kept a potato sack over his head, so no one would be able to see his face. They called him a demon, a freak of nature who was found in the woods.” Junmyeon sniffled as he reminisced on that day. “They were so cruel to him. They ripped the sack off and held him by his jaw so everyone could get a good look at the monster.” Junmyeon swallowed thickly. “He told me he felt humiliated every time they did that. That he burned with shame when he saw the looks of disgust and fear everyone gave him.” Hakyeon tilted his head. “But you didn’t see him that way. Did you?” Junmyeon shook his head. “I couldn’t see him the way everyone else did. I just saw a child. A poor defenseless little thing that needed rescuing. So that’s what I did.” Junmyeon began to nervously twist his fingers. “In the dark of the night, I slipped into the tent they stored him in. You should have seen how happy he was at just the idea of being free.” He chuckled sadly. “After I broke him out of his cage I brought him back here. I let him sleep in my bed even, but he was gone by the morning. Ever since then he’s lived in the theater.” Junmyeon smiles a bit, but it turns into a frown quickly. Hakyeon speaks up then. “Is there anything else you can tell me?” Junmyeon shakes his head. “I’m sorry Hakyeon, but I’ve already said too much.” Hakyeon nods. “It’ll be enough. Thank you Junmyeon.” Hakyeon stands up and walks towards the door, but before he leaves he says one last thing to Junmyeon. “I trust you know where Leo lives. If he captures me again I know Sanghyuk will ask you to lead him there.” Junmyeon looks up at Hakyeon. “If he asks to go where Leo lives, tell him a lie. I don’t want Sanghyuk to die for me.” With that Hakyeon leaves.

The night of the opera Sanghyuk walks into the theater. He is followed by a large group of police officers, all ready to be given their orders. Sanghyuk stops on the stage, the managers of the theater coming out to greet him. “Are you sure about this?” Hongbin says, looking nervously at the chandelier. Sanghyuk nods. “If we don’t do this now this Phantom will haunt us until we die. We’ll have to play his game again and again.” Wonshik takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s get the men set up.” Wonshik turns to the police chief and gives his signal. The chief nods and blows his whistle, signaling for all of the doors of the theater to be closed. The trio on stage listen as every door is closed and locked.  _ “Good work gentlemen.”  _ A voice says. It’s the voice of the Phantom. Everyone on stage is put on alert.  _ “Too bad all this work will go to waste. Enough fooling around. Start my opera!”  _ The audience is let in and the opera begins. Everything was going smoothly. Or at least as smoothly as it could go when the actors felt like they were pawns in the Phantom’s game. Jaehwan got through his part well, seemingly taking the Phantom’s advice to actually act on stage. The audience seemed disturbed by the play. The music was stupendous, but the subject matter of the play was dark and gruesome. Finally, it was Hakyeon’s part of the opera. Seokjin had just walked off the stage after telling the audience his plot to make Hakyeon’s character sleep with him. He was set to return in the middle of Hakyeon’s song. Before Hakyeon walked on stage he took a deep breath, sending a quick plea up to his father that he isn’t swallowed by the darkness once more. 

Hakyeon walks on stage, exactly as the Phantom told him to. His character is weak and naïve, so he plays into the character as much as he can. Seokjin comes back on stage, a hood covering his face just as the script says. Or at least it sounds like Seokjin. Hakyeon knows something is wrong the second Seokjin starts to sing. It feels like he’s back at the graveyard. It sounds like Seokjin, but it doesn’t feel like him. It sounds like someone took Seokjin and sucked out all of his personality. That was when Hakyeon knew the actor on stage was a fake. He didn’t alarm anyone though. He continued to play the Phantom’s game, letting the other man think he had the upper hand. Finally the two men reached the platform that stood high above the stage. In the script Hakyeon was supposed to follow Seokjin's character to bed, instead Hakyeon ripped the hood off, revealing the Phantom underneath. The Phantom looked at Hakyeon in surprise, and the audience gasped. “You can’t fool me anymore.” Hakyeon said, his voice deep with the anger he felt earlier. 

The Phantom took a deep breath. “It’s hard to fool someone twice.” He admitted. The police men down below aimed their guns at the Phantom, but Sanghyuk stopped them, afraid they would hit Hakyeon. “Tell me why. Tell me why you lied to me all this time.” Hakyeon said, tears in his eyes. Taekwoon licked his lips before he took a ring off of his finger, putting it on Hakyeon’s hand. “Because I love you.” He said, hoping that he didn’t see rejection in Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon shook his head. “This isn’t love. And do you want me to show you how I know?” Hakyeon said. Taekwoon could only furrow his brow before his mask and his wig were ripped off. The audience screamed at the horrifying sight of Taekwoon’s face. His face looked worse without the wig, which revealed that there was flesh missing on some parts of his scalp and bone missing on other parts. Thin wisps of white hair poked out of his head here and there. "Because you aren’t an angel. You’re just Leo.” Leo’s face morphed into one of pure anger. Hakyeon turned to run, but Leo was quicker as he grabbed Hakyeon by his wrist and pulled a lever hidden on the staircase. Hakyeon screamed as he fell through a hole in the stage. Sanghyuk ran as fast as he could to the hole, but it closed before he could reach it. He banged on the wood roughly, screaming with all his might. 

**“Hakyeon!”**


	12. Chapter 12

Sanghyuk beat wildly against the floor of the theater, screaming for Hakyeon the entire time. Junmyeon tries to stop him, but once he puts his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder the other man grabs his arm. In a flash Sanghyuk is on his feet, glaring daggers into Junmyeon. “Where is he?” Junmyeon shakes his head. “I don’t know.” Sanghyuk squeezes Junmyeon’s wrist tighter, enough for the older man to flinch in pain. “Don’t lie to me. I know you know where he took Hakyeon, and you’re going to tell me now.” Junmyeon shook his head once more. “I can’t tell you. I promised Hakyeon. Do you know what the Phantom will do to you if he catches you? Hakyeon doesn’t want you to die for him.” Sanghyuk snarled. “So you’re telling me to just let the love of my life go? That I should just sit and twiddle my thumbs as Hakyeon is taken away by that demon?” Junmyeon stood straighter. “It’s what Hakyeon wants.” Mina suddenly bursts into the conversation. “You can’t let that happen! Hakyeon has never once given up on anything, why are you choosing to give up on him?” Junmyeon turns to Mina. “Because I don’t want anyone else dying. I would rather be hated than have someone’s blood on my hands.” 

Mina bites her lip, not sure about what she is about to do. Junmyeon was like a father to her, she had never disobeyed him before. But Hakyeon was important to her, so she steeled her nerves and turned to Sanghyuk. “I’ll take you.” Junmyeon whipped his head towards her. “No, you will not.” Mina glared at Junmyeon. “Yes, I will. I know your promise to Hakyeon and the Phantom means a lot to you but I can’t sit idly by and surrender someone close to me to someone like him.” Sanghyuk let go of Junmyeon. “Let’s go then.” They both turned to leave. “Wait!” They turned back to Junmyeon. “I can’t let Mina get hurt. I’ll go instead. Mina you stay here and try to calm the ballerinas down.” Mina nodded and ran off to take care of the dancers like Junmyeon had said. Junmyeon turned to Sanghyuk. “I hope you’re ready for this.” He said as he walked towards one of the secret passages to the Phantom’s lair. Sanghyuk took his suit jacket off and followed Junmyeon down the stairs to Taekwoon's lair. At the bottom of the staircase Junmyeon stopped. “I’m sorry, but this is as far as I dare to go.” Sanghyuk rolled up his sleeves. “Just tell me where to go from here.” Junmyeon pointed to a dark tunnel. “Just follow this tunnel until you get to the lagoon, his lair is on the other side. If you get lost feel for the breeze.” Sanghyuk nods. “Thank you Junmyeon.” Junmyeon scoffs. “You should only thank me if you make it out alive.” With that the duo split and Sanghyuk made his way to the lair. 

At the same time this was going on Taekwoon was dragging Hakyeon behind him, bruising Hakyeon’s wrist with how tightly he was holding on. Hakyeon was trying to fight against Taekwoon’s hold on him. “Let go! Let go of me right now!” He yelled as he dragged his feet against the floor while hitting Taekwoon’s arm as hard as he could. Taekwoon yanked on Hakyeon’s arm with enough force to pull Hakyeon forward until they were almost nose to nose. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” The Phantom said, his voice dripping with anger. Hakyeon tried once more to wretch his arm free but to no avail. “I’ve showed the world who you really are!” Taekwoon’s eyes blazed with fury. “Who I really am? You think THIS is who I really am?” Taekwoon said, pointing to his face. Hakyeon didn’t get a chance to answer since Taekwoon turned and continued to drag Hakyeon down to his lair. Hakyeon didn’t stop fighting his grip. Taekwoon only released Hakyeon once he had closed the gate to his lair. Taekwoon wasn’t gentle with Hakyeon when he let him go, he threw the man to the floor harshly. Hakyeon managed to catch himself before his face could hit the floor. Hakyeon looked back to the other man, who was pacing and clenching his fists. “So what now? You keep me prisoner? You force yourself into my mind again and play music until I succumb to your will?” Hakyeon sneered at the Phantom. Taekwoon started to grab at his arms, trying to ease his temper before he did something he knew he would regret. “You make me sound like a monster.” He said, his teeth clenched. Hakyeon stood up from the floor. “You know what? A few months ago I would have disagreed. I would have praised you as my angel who came to save me. But now that I’ve seen who you are I think I’ll have to agree.” Hakyeon stood tall. “You’re nothing but a monster.”

Something in Taekwoon snapped and before he could control himself he grabbed Hakyeon by the jaw. “Watch what you say. You don’t know anything about me.” Taekwoon let go before he could hurt Hakyeon more. “Junmyeon told me you were in a freak show when he found you.” Taekwoon tensed. “He told me about what they used to do to you, Leo.” Taekwoon hissed at the name. “Don’t call me that! I hate that name!” Taekwoon shook with anger. “Do you know what memories that name brings up? Every time I hear that name I remember all of the horrible things they did in that circus. I remember the day my own mother got rid of me by dropping me off at that tent with nothing but a sack over my head and a note that told the ring leader to let me be a part of the freak show. Do you know how humiliating it is to have your deformity used to sell tickets to people who will only laugh and scream at you?” Taekwoon turned away from Hakyeon. “I hated it there. Everyone was so cruel. I was treated like an animal.” 

Before Hakyeon could answer they both heard a noise. Taekwoon smiled wickedly. “I had a feeling you would come Sanghyuk.” Sanghyuk stood seething at the gate. “Let him go!” Taekwoon laughs. “You’re lover makes a passionate plea.” Hakyeon looks shocked. “Sanghyuk? What are you doing? I told Junmyeon not to bring you here!” Sanghyuk tried to move the gate. “Did you really think I was just going to sit by and let him take you?” Taekwoon hummed. “It would have been ideal. But since you’re here.” Taekwoon pulled the lever that opened the gate. “Why don’t you come in?” Sanghyuk was slow to move into the lair, unsure of what game the Phantom was playing. “Welcome. I’m afraid I didn’t have much time to clean.” Taekwoon said as he approached the water Sanghyuk was trudging through. “Then again you aren’t going to be here long.” Taekwoon reached down and pulled on a rope. Sanghyuk tripped and Taekwoon was quick to pick the other man up while he was down. He wrapped the rope around Sanghyuk’s neck. Hakyeon screamed. “No! Don’t kill him!” Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon. “If you want him to live you have to stay.” Sanghyuk choked and gasped for air when Taekwoon tightened the rope, but he forced himself to speak. “Don’t do it! I’d rather die than have you stuck with him!” “Hush!” Taekwoon said as he tightened the rope once more. Taekwoon turned back to Hakyeon. “You’re really trying my patience. Make your choice.” 

Hakyeon swallowed thickly. “Why are you doing this? What are you proving?” Hakyeon’s face flushed with anger. “Do you think you have some sort of moral high ground? Do you think that you deserve to be cruel because the world was cruel to you?” Hakyeon slowly approached Taekwoon, trudging through the water quickly. “Taekwoon, there’s so much more to the world than the darkness you know.” Hakyeon's face softened as he  grabbed onto Taekwoon’s hand. “Please. Let him go. Show the world that you are stronger than it is.” A single tear tracked down Taekwoon’s face. “Tell me this. What if I’m not stronger? What if I’m just as weak as it wants me to be?” Hakyeon wiped the tear from Taekwoon’s face. “The world wanted you dead, but you’ve been strong enough to survive. How much stronger are you willing to be?” Taekwoon’s breath was shaky. He didn’t fight Hakyeon as the other man freed Sanghyuk, who gasped for air once he was released. Sanghyuk’s voice was raspy as he spoke. “Hakyeon, what are you doing?” Hakyeon placed a finger on Sanghyuk’s lips. “Showing Taekwoon the light.” Sanghyuk looked to Taekwoon, who had wrapped his arms around himself. Hakyeon placed his hands on Taekwoon’s face, and gently pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s. He then wrapped himself around the taller man. “You are so much stronger than you think.” He whispered. Taekwoon shakily returned the hug, relishing in the warmth he had never felt before. Something clicked into place, and suddenly reality had caught up with Taekwoon who pulled out of the hug. “Leave.” He said, walking away from Sanghyuk and Hakyeon. He unhooked the boat and pushed it towards the duo. “Take the boat, go back to the theater. Forget everything you’ve seen here.” Taekwoon walked towards his room. Before he closed the curtain he said one last thing. “Don’t tell anyone where the demon lives.” He said, closing the curtains.

Taekwoon sat on his bed, picking at his fingernails. Tears streamed down his face. How could he be so blind? He had killed people. He had blood on his hands. And yet Hakyeon still kissed him. Taekwoon touched his lips. Hakyeon had seen his face, and was able to kiss him without recoiling. Taekwoon scoffed at himself. Of course the only reason he did it was to save Sanghyuk. Before Taekwoon could wallow in more self-pity the music box started to play. Taekwoon sniffled. He had made such a mess, but he would try his best to fix everything. Suddenly, the curtains opened. There stood Hakyeon, looking nervous. Hakyeon slowly walked to Taekwoon, and grabbed one of his hands. Hakyeon placed the ring Taekwoon gave him in the middle of his palm. Before Hakyeon could leave Taekwoon grabbed his wrist. Taekwoon took in a deep breath. “You don’t owe me anything, but can I ask a favor?” Hakyeon nodded. “Of course.” Taekwoon licked his lips and placed the ring on Hakyeon’s finger. “Keep this ring. And only come back down here to return it when I pass on. Please?” Hakyeon teared up. How could he not? This man had given him his voice. Hakyeon nodded before he left Taekwoon alone in his room once more. “Goodbye Taekwoon.” 

**“Goodbye. My Angel of Music.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while. I'm sorry! But this story is finishing soon so I'll be sure ti finish strong!


	13. Chapter 13

Hakyeon took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. He combed his thin fingers through his snow white hair. His aged and shaking fingers reached down to button the last few buttons on his dress shirt. He was going to an auction at the theater today. The theater had closed a few months ago to relocate to a larger venue, but there were a lot of items the new managers didn’t want. One such item was of great interest to Hakyeon. He finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his cane, slowly hobbling through the halls of the home he had shared with Sanghyuk for the past fifty years. Sanghyuk sat in the rocking chair they had placed in the corner of the living room, dozing as he rocked back and forth. Once he heard the clicking of Hakyeon’s cane, however, he woke up. Sanghyuk smiled at Hakyeon. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, slowly getting out of his chair. Hakyeon nodded, but he stopped Sanghyuk in his tracks. Sanghyuk looked confused. “What? Do I have drool on my face?” Hakyeon shook his head and reached for the bowtie his husband wore. “I can always take you out but I can never dress you up huh?” He said as he straightened the bowtie out. Hakyeon then kissed his husband. “Now we can go.” Sanghyuk smiled once more, extending an arm out to Hakyeon as he helped the frail man down the stairs. 

When they got to the theater they were met with a large crowd at the front. Hakyeon chuckled. “It seems like the messenger boy let it slip that we were coming today. I didn’t think I had this many fans.” Sanghyuk hummed in agreement. “Well you are one of the best opera singers to ever live.” Hakyeon shrugged. “Even if that is true I retired from the opera years ago.” Sanghyuk chuckled a bit. “But those records of your singing still exist love. Not only that but now that you own this building people must be curious of what you plan to do with it.” Before Hakyeon could talk more the carriage door was opened. The audience asked him so many questions. Where had he been hiding for the last ten years since his retirement? Why did he choose to step out into the public eye now? What were his plans for the theater? Hakyeon didn’t answer any of them. He had a mission. He entered the theater. The auction was taking place on the stage of the theater, as a last hurrah for the items. Hakyeon sat quietly in the back of the crowd, not bidding on anything until he saw it. “Lot 665. This item was found in the old chapel of the theater. It depicts the story of the ugly duckling on the sides and the swan on the top swims as the tune is played. It is still in working condition and is made of solid gold, shown here.” The music box was winded up, and Hakyeon closed his eyes as the tune that had haunted his dreams for years played. At the end of the song the auctioneer spoke once again. “May I start the bid at forty francs?” Hakyeon spoke then. “I’ll take it for one hundred francs.” There was a hush throughout the room. “One hundred francs. Is there a bid higher?” No one bid anything after seeing the determined look on Hakyeon’s face. “Going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Cha.” Sanghyuk went and collected the item. Once they had secured the piece they left the stage. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon slowly made their way to Taekwoon’s lair. 

It took a long time for them to finally reach Taekwoon’s lair since neither of them were fast in their old age. Once they finally reached the large room they had to pause. Everything looked exactly the way it did when they left Taekwoon there all those years ago. There wasn’t even a speck of dust or a cobweb to be seen. The only difference they could see now was the wooden casket that sat in front of the organ. The top of the casket was open, and there Taekwoon laid. Hakyeon approached the casket. Taekwoon had only died the day before, according to the message Junmyeon had sent last night. Hakyeon smoothed his wrinkled fingers across Taekwoon’s aged face, tears pouring down his face from the sight of his former angel laying in a casket. Taekwoon looked so peaceful in death, Hakyeon even swore a little smile was on his pale lips. It was like Taekwoon was just sleeping, like the other man was waiting to pop up and give Hakyeon a good scare. Hakyeon sniffled a few times before he slipped the ring he wore off of his finger. He had promised Taekwoon his ring back, and he never took the ring off in order to keep that promise. He slipped the ring onto Taekwoon’s finger, giving the ice cold body a kiss on the forehead before he took a few steps back. Sanghyuk walked from behind Hakyeon and placed the music box in the casket, twisting the key a few times so the lullaby could play. Sanghyuk closed the lid of the casket then, and the couple turned to leave. The lullaby could still be heard as they left and once the tune stopped playing Hakyeon heard a quiet whisper in his ear. 

**“Thank you, Angel.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Feel free to leave any comments you have! :*


End file.
